


Чёрный или серебристый?

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс сильно достал Майкла телефонными разговорами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрный или серебристый?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: "В самые ответственные моменты Джеймс очень любит поговорить по телефону без отрыва от производства".

– Попробуй купить ей куклу какую-нибудь, что ли… Ты же должна лучше меня знать. Или плюшевого медведя, не может быть, чтобы Эмма не любила плюшевых медведей! Боже мой! – Джеймс прижал телефонную трубку к плечу и прикусил нижнюю губу, когда Майкл толкнулся сильнее. – Игрушки ее уже не интересуют? – тут же продолжил он. – А книги она еще не читает? Это прямо неразрешимая для меня дилемма. Майкл, может, ты подскажешь, что подарить Эмме, ты ее не знаешь, но нам нужна какая-то свежая идея. Да, здесь Майкл. Ага. Да. Энн-Мари передает тебе привет, Майкл. Слушай, я вспомнил, у Эммы же есть собака. Может, что-нибудь для ее собаки?

Майкл остановился. Он надеялся, что его взгляд прожжет Джеймса насквозь. Но нет.

– Я уже понял, что с собакой плохая идея, – сказал Джеймс, накручивая на палец телефонный шнур. – Извини, что не смог ничем помочь. Да, я тоже скучаю.

– Майкл, – сказал он, когда повесил трубку. – Ты почему остановился?

– Потому что, кроме нас двоих, в этой комнате я ощущаю присутствие твоей жены, этой чертовой Эммы и ее чертовой собаки.

– Кокер-спаниеля, – зачем-то уточнил Джеймс.

– Твою же мать, Джеймс, – выругался Майкл.

______

– Привет, мама. Нет, я не занят… – сказал Джеймс, продолжая двигать рукой в прежнем ритме. – А… Сейчас с коллегой. Ага, с тем полуирландцем, о котором рассказывал. Да. Ага. Нет-нет, ты точно не помешала.

Майкл, застонав, закрыл лицо ладонями.

– Не волнуйся, мама. С ним все в порядке. Он просто не рассчитал силы и выпил слишком много виски. Ага, своего паршивого ирландского пойла.

– Черт тебя дери, Джеймс, – не выдержав, процедил сквозь зубы Майкл, когда Джеймс сжал его член сильнее.

– Да. Он всегда в таком тоне разговаривает со мной, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. И да, ругается так некрасиво. Да, проблемы с воспитанием, я полностью с тобой согласен. Я передам ему, что он полуирландский ублюдок. Тоже люблю тебя. Пока, мам. – Он нажал на «отбой» и поднял на Майкла глаза. – Кстати, мама передала тебе, что ты…

– Заткнись, Джеймс. Я уже в курсе.

______

– Черный? О каком черном вы говорите? Разве я просил черный? Я просил серебристый. Нет. Послушайте, нет. Вы не понимаете меня…

Майкл приподнялся на локтях.

– Давайте не будем спорить, у меня все в порядке с памятью. – Джеймс взглянул на Майкла и шепнул: – Очень важный разговор. Перепутали мою покупку…

– Скажи, что ты покупаешь, и я решу, продолжать, или ты сам позаботишься о себе.

– Телефон, – ответил Джеймс и тут же замотал головой: – Нет, нет, то есть не телефон, конечно, не телефон, никакой не телефон.

Но Майкл уже натягивал штаны.

______

– Майкл, сейчас что – щелкнула зажигалка? – Джеймс, выгнув шею, оглянулся через плечо и шумно втянул в себя воздух.

– Угу, – ответил Майкл и сунул в рот зажженную сигарету, не переставая двигаться.

– Ты, прости, куришь, трахая меня?

– Угу. Мне тоже это сейчас жизненно необходимо, как и тебе набирать эту эсэмэску. – Он хлопнул Джеймса по бедру, запрокинул голову и выпустил дым через ноздри. – Сейчас я отвлекусь, вернусь с кофе, и мы продолжим.

– Ты мог бы сказать об этом как-нибудь по-человечески. – Джеймс нервно отбросил от себя телефон.


End file.
